The Time Traveler
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Ten years have passed ever since Shinra Kishitani has left Ikebukuro to pursue his father's biddings. Things have changed and even a certain woman's heart got tired of waiting. Will he be able to turn everything back like what it used to be— not to mention, to return a love that ceased to exist?
1. From the Future

Okay, I have been thinking about my non-yaoi readers which include my siblings… and so I will be launching a non-yaoi story for the benefit of ShinCel fans! Welcome to **The Time Traveler** and no, there's no time-traveling machine in here. It is a story of a man who has abandoned everything years ago and now, all he wants to do is to have them all back. Since things have already changed and hearts broke and got tired, the man has to go through hell to get the woman he cherished the most back.

This is creepily OOC so don't go ranting about the obsessed doctor, okay? And their jobs are not pretty the same as the light novels— except for some that I can somehow retain. I will have to lessen activity for my OTP since I have to break it in here. This is **ShinCel**— meaning Shinra x Celty— so don't go looking for loud Shizaya, okay? There are also hints of other pairings but I will and I will concentrate on ShinCel. A bit Durarara-ish for the involvement of underground activities… yet in a different way. V_V

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! Only the story flow. ^^ Other references are used but not from stories of other Fanfiction-dot-net authors.

**Warnings: **OOC. Sensual themes and strong language. And yes, this is Romance/Drama with other added things.

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

**Summary: **Ten years have passed ever since Shinra Kishitani has left Ikebukuro to pursue his father's biddings. Things have changed and even a certain woman's heart got tired of waiting. Will he be able to turn everything back like what it used to be— not to mention, to return a love that ceased to exist?

…

**The Time Traveler**

_**All I ever wanted is to turn back the hands of time…**_

…

_If only I could turn back the hands of time… I would—_

_Those are the words of the regretful. They always get depressed over matters that they cannot change anymore. Once it's done, it can never be changed… like spoken words that cannot be recalled. Things go that way… and time will not allow anyone to destroy that iron-clad rule. Some things need reconsiderations and repeated pondering…_

_However, time does not wait for you, either._

_It will forever go on like it has always have and it's all up to you if you want it to leave you behind. No one gets passed time… but time can get passed over anything. Be it the simplest bickering to the ultimate breaking of hearts. A human's heart eventually grows tired and once it did, strong sparks are needed to re-invigorate it._

_And that… is my biggest problem._

_It has been ten years since I broke my most beloved's heart and left without anything else in mind but my father's bidding. Even everyone that matters were left behind due to my own selfishness. And now, due to my selfishness again… I want it all back._

_Even though I have been away from Ikebukuro, I have spared some connections that have grown weary and old as time goes by. Time does cut everything if you cannot even attend to it. Yet they do say human hearts have the strongest connections… I wonder if they apply to me, too. My friends before would probably just acquaintances to me by now and some might not even recognize me anymore._

_But I will do my best to have them all back— or just my most beloved woman the least. If I have her again, I can be really happy even if all of my friends have ditched me._

_Celty… she used to be everything— until my stupid father cut in. And now, that truth comes into play again. She is a goddess that I have been worshipping long ago and coming back to her is the last thing I want to fail in. She must be living happily with someone, you say? Well, I don't really care… I'm selfish, remember?_

_Now that I have stepped on Ikebukuro again, I will certainly find her. And taking her back is my biggest conquest!_

…

**The Time Traveler**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: From the Future**

…

A man in a brown trench coat walks out of the Ikebukuro-bound train station and then he looks around the never-changing place. Nostalgia builds up within his chest and then he decides to take the first step in attaining his newly set goals.

It has been years since he has last walked the streets of Ikebukuro. Though the place seems to be the same, the faces he sees are all foreign and no one has ever reminded him about the past— aside from the place itself. Even people standing behind counters and around the streets are different.

He then remembers something and draws out a piece of paper from his coat's pocket. The small piece is extremely folded that it sure has made the paper old despite the acquisition minutes ago. It seems to be an address of a place he needs for now… as for starters in finding his lost love. He then crumples it and pockets the trash anyway. The man then trudges towards a direction where the office might be.

After some long minutes of getting familiarized with the town again, the man reaches the place that the paper seems to tell him about. The hallway is clean and kept free from any unnecessary posters. The piece of paper has led him to a detective agency… a place that is quite familiar to most people who keep on losing and finding items. He duly recalls the signboard outside the building… talking about the agency.

'Kami no Tantei Dairiten (God's Detective Agency)'… quite ambitious if you ask the man.

However, the man knows the detective running his own private agency personally… well, ten years back. Det. Izaya Orihara is indeed ambitious and desirous in becoming 'God'… even just to the people of Ikebukuro. Years have passed and yet he still has this serious notion of his childish dream. Izaya is never a mature person after all… he loves to play games and then whines if he gets ditched by success. Though he does not whine denotatively, he whines in a more destructive way.

Alongside him is always the woman named Namie Yagiri. No, she isn't the woman behind every success Izaya makes. There's no woman behind that man… but you can count on her as his wingman or right hand. She seems to be so mysterious that all you can see her do is everything Izaya asks of her with her blank facial expression. No one has ever seen her bright or even smiling side… or maybe no one that the man in a trench coat knows of.

The man walks to the door and then he hears a rattle's sound and some hushing for a crying baby. Soon, the cries subside and then the man opens the door to meet the detective and his secretary. His dark eyes then settle at the woman who is lulling a baby in her arms whilst standing before a drawer where the empty milk bottle is resting.

"Welcome, you're just in time. We don't have any customers." The woman greets the man in a trench coat and then he takes off the coat to hang it at the stand. The dark-haired man then walks to her and takes a look on the baby…

"She doesn't look like any of you."

The woman then stares at him— as well as the man busy reading requests behind the desk which bears a plaque for his precious name. The looks on their faces are priceless… well, to the man who just arrived. The brunet smiles in his sudden mischief and then the woman whispers, "I will never sleep with Izaya, you fool."

"She doesn't want to." The man behind the desk chuckles as he puts down the requests piling on his desk. Izaya then stands up and offers the seat before the table to the newcomer, "Welcome to my detective agency, do you like it?" The man smiles as he takes the seat, "You are very particular about designs, aren't you? This place looks more than a run-down detective agency." The detective chuckles, "This isn't run-down. Do you see these papers? They are all requests and I have to deal with all of them without any fail."

He then gestures to the baby at the woman's arms, "That's the baby we rescued from illegal baby sellers. Her mother came here and hired me to find her. And that mother hasn't arrived yet today… I did tell her that I have Miyu-chan now."

"I never thought you would ever rescue a child, Izaya." The man speaks in awe but then the detective destroys the notion with a smug grin, "I do everything for money, fame and reputation. It's not like I care because it's a baby or something." "…And I was thinking that you have finally grown a heart. You have been acting really cozy without real concern from the start anyway." "That's really fluttering."

"Yeah, let's get down to business." The man smiles again with his normal ridicule-provoking grin, "I hope my email has reached you." "Ah, of course, of course. To be honest, I don't really need to find her that much… she's still here in Ikebukuro anyway. And to add up, she's working under me. Actually, she is one of my hands and Namie over there is my mouth. Some other _girls_ work as my eyes, nose, ears and— other hands." "I see you're running quite a _sorority_." "But I do wonder…" The man looks at the detective seriously as the man behind the desk gives him a bitter grin…

"Is Celty going to accept you in her life again, Shinra Kishitani?"

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

The lights refuse to turn on though the woman flips the switch on and off multiple times. The lights on the hallway are busted yet again and it seems that the man she visits does not do anything about it. Her fatuous landlord seems to be sleeping off the whole morning of his day-off. She walks along the dark hallways and feels as if someone is watching her. She then reaches for a gun hidden beneath her knee-length skirt…

"…Who's there?" Her serious voice echoes around and then a soft gasp comes as a response. A rifle snout peeks from a corner and someone calls out, "Visitor identified as Celty Sturluson. Please negate the option of shooting." The woman named Celty Sturluson twitches and then she slouches in sudden relief, "Oh, it's just Vorona-san." The semi-blonde Irish woman holsters her gun again, "What happened to the lights, Vorona-san?"

It seems that the woman that has been watching her is Vorona Douglanikov, the woman who has close ties with her landlord. The Russian national refers to her landlord as Sempai for reasons unknown to the Irish national. Vorona is one of the agents Izaya hires to get his requests done. She seems to be a very expensive one since her missions are all confidential.

On the other hand, Celty Sturluson is also one of Izaya Orihara's agents yet the one who usually gets the easy jobs done— mostly ones that does not involve any specialty from the other agents. However, delivery missions are her forte and she only has five-percent marginal error— all of his agents are in that level. And for the woman Shinra Kishitani is looking for… it is yet to find out if she is still the same woman that she used to be.

"I do not know. Sempai must have a disconnection notice weeks ago." "Uhm, the whole building must have been affected if it's a disconnection." The woman who has shoulder-length blonde hair comes out of the corner— in an apron, "The lights died approximately one minute before your arrival." Celty hums and then she looks around, "Something must have broken down at the basement. Is Shizuo already awake?"

"Sempai has not come home yet. His location subsequent to his working hours is still unknown to me."

The semi-blonde girl hums yet again and then she smiles at the one with a blank expression comparable to the detective's secretary, "Okay, I'll just drop by later. Tell him I was here when he comes home." Instead of affirming, the other woman just lowers her high-caliber gun, "May I ask, Celty-san? Why are you rendezvousing with Sempai in such… provocative outfit?"

"Provocative?" Celty looks down at her baby pink pleated skirt and white tank Top— adorned by gold-hued beads, "There's nothing provocative with my clothes." "Skirts." "Oh… but it is not that short." The Irish then cackles somehow, "You must be not used to seeing me dress up like this. Me either. Izaya called earlier and he said I will be meeting up with Saki-san for the next assignment. The rendezvous is a bit chichi so…" The woman blushes with a wry grin, "Shizuo must have made fun of me when he sees me in these. I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"…Fashion critic within not found. I am advising Celty-san to ask someone else."

"Figures." The woman then leaves the place, "I better get going." She descends the stairs immediately at the right of the door leading to the interior of her landlord's whole-floor unit. She then gets to the underground parking lot and gets in a car that Izaya has let her use for personal purposes— her motorbike is used for the professional purposes. She then sighs and twitches, "Right, I won't be able to sneak in a gun inside a social party. I should bring something else…"

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

The day has gone on with Shinra Kishitani wasted from playing with Det. Izaya Orihara's mind games. After all the gratuitous efforts of making the mischievous detective speak (without pay), the man earns the specific location of his dearest Celty. However, one important note has broken his developing hopes in getting her— particularly in the part 'even causing trouble to her new residence or her supposed, future or current husband'. Celty Sturluson resides in such a luxurious-looking apartment with floor units…

Owned and managed by Shizuo Heiwajima, the man Shinra must have been afraid of.

Well, not really afraid of. He and Izaya used to bully Shizuo Heiwajima back in their high school days— not physical bullying, perhaps something too annoying for the man to take. The man is in possession of a very medically-unexplained state where his body has infinite supply of adrenaline— making him invulnerable and inhumanly strong. But after ten years, the man in a trench coat would not know anything more about this man. However, Izaya hasn't mentioned any significant changes— Shizuo Heiwajima must have stayed the same throughout.

A sigh escapes the brunet's lips and he stops walking halfway that alley opening— lifting his face to see the long-lost skies of Ikebukuro. The nightlife of the town remains throughout the decade and only insignificant changes could have been spotted. Shinra then bitterly smiles at his own loss and nostalgia… for the things that he left behind ten years ago.

"…In cold nights like this, Celty and I usually frequent the streets just to sightsee."

His whisper then provokes endless memories of the past. He then takes a deep breath and decides to continue crossing after all. However, strange bright lights come from his side and a loud screeching sound conquers his left ear. A motorbike comes out of the alleyway— into the nostalgic man. However, he is able to dodge and let the motorbike get through. The rider spares him some seconds of a glance before she jumps off her bike— hopping off like an angel to the roof before her.

The motorbike crashes and creates a loud diversion as the smoke blinds the pursuers. Shinra, however, follows suit the woman—climbing up the walls— as she freely run across the roofs. The man chases her and then she takes a glance at him— taking his actions a threat for her mission. Soon, a group of men chases after her as well— the leader yelling out, "Capture her! Capture Hidari!"

Silenced shots are then fired at her— yet she swiftly dodges the bullets as if she can see through the projectiles. However, the leader throws a knife at her— successfully hitting her thigh after she dodges some more bullets from the other men. Hidari gets off balance and then she stumbles down a roof— removing the knife so that she can move. The men are about to get her when a smoke screen covers their vision yet again.

A gunshot sound echoes through as Hidari feels someone scoop her up from the roof with one arm and she seems to be pulled up through the sky. The two figures quickly escape the smoke screen as the girl gets pulled up by a man with a grappling gun. He swings through the air with the hook attached to a nearby construction crane. They land up safely by a rooftop and then the man puts her down, "Are you hurt?"

The voice resound through the helmeted head of the woman called Hidari and she gazes at the man who just saved her. Shinra gives her a kind smile before extending a hand to help her up, "Celty?"

"…Shinra?" She speaks in wonder and then she takes off her helmet, "Since when? How did you do that?" The man just kneels down to check up on her wound, "There are a lot Izaya and my father can teach someone. More likely the art of escaping that they are both great at." He grabs the edge of his coat and tears it to create an improvised bandage, "This might suffice to momentarily stop the bleeding. Let me take you somewhere we can get that treated." "You didn't answer one of my questions."

Shinra eyes at her now glaring avocado green orbs… "I just arrived this morning. I was still thinking of a proper approach to your doorstep." He then grins gratefully, "And yet Fate has pushed us together in yet another unfortunate scene, hasn't it? Just like when I first met you."

The woman stiffens and yet she is able to answer without letting much of her emotions show, "…I see. I should better head back to Izaya tomorrow." The man then carries her in his arms and then he smiles, "Let me treat you until then." A sudden surge of pang conquers the woman yet she remains quiet as the man finds a way down and back to his new place in the town.

The misfortune of her night has only begun.

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

"Would you mind if I ask…" Shinra covers her thing with the proper bandages, "Why are they addressing you 'Hidari'? Is it some kind of a code name?" The woman hums in agreement and then she speaks in such a soft voice— evident of exhaustion, "That is my code name." She answers shortly— the man digging another message like she warns her about getting too involved.

"Is this what Izaya makes you do?" "…You can say so." "Has he been rough on you?" "The compensation justifies the risks and efforts." The man then gazes at her as she keeps her eyes off his face. Beneath those glasses lies a dejected look of a hoping man. His most beloved Celty Sturluson sits before him and yet she speaks as if a total stranger.

Everything is as if he has come from the future. He has come back to a time when he is nothing but a stranger to a woman he knew was his lover.

Yet the man persists in retrieving the life he has abandoned, his dejected face getting brushed off by a simple and kind smile, "I see. I do hope you enjoy what you do. And you are safe now." The woman looks at him and then she gives him a small smile— only meant for concerned strangers, "Thank you for saving me back there." She then pulls on her glove on her right hand, "But I suppose I should let you know, Shinra."

The man frowns on the weird symbol engraved at the back of her hand, "I am Hidari, one of the Organs of Katadai."

"Katadai?" Shinra echoes and then she just smiles again, "Sorry, the Katadai is something you should not get yourself involved with. Which also means… you should not get close with me." The woman stares directly at the man's eyes as she states one truth… which harbors yet another meaning to their relationship's context.

She does address Shinra as if a stranger. It is for real and cannot be denied.

"I understand." A soft voice escapes his lips and then she sighs in further exhaustion, "Shinra, can I take my rest now? Today is miraculously tiresome. Let us just talk some other time." "I heard you live with Shizuo now." The man starts yet another thread which simply tells her that he doesn't want the night to end just yet. He has too many questions she should answer yet the woman decides to slide down the bed and take her rest without another word.

"Celty, at least tell me that you do not have a relationship with him."

"Does it matter?" She speaks with an angered voice and shifts into a much comfortable position— the sheets covering the all of her, "Whether we do or do not have a relationship, it does not concern you anymore. _**I'm tired. Let me rest.**_"

The man stiffens and yet he lets his worries loose. He then lies down the bed beside the woman under the sheets. He wraps his arms around her and then he whispers, "At least tell me…"

"I do not want to tell you. I cannot tell you. Anything."

The nightly wind whistles through the crack on the window and the soothing sound has not helped in lifting up the heavy atmosphere within the room. Shinra and Celty lie on their sides— with the man holding her—waiting for the night to finally retire and for the dawn to welcome another day.

The man who has come back to Ikebukuro has seems to successfully throw himself back into the past. However, he seems to have traveled to a time prior to their meetings— or so it feels like it. Shinra Kishitani seems to meet again with people he used to know and renew relations that were severed, spoiled and even distorted by his ruthlessness years ago. Will Lady Luck smile upon him as he plays through the second chance Life has offered him?

Or will he plummet into depression with all the misfortune of the taunting present and regrets of the real tragic past?

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. Complacency of Me

Hey, hey, hey… so how is the premiere chapter? I hope I didn't confuse you with anything— no confusing starts, anyway. Like I have said, they have somewhat different occupations yet some of the natures stay the same. Shall you find any confusion, ask me and be my guest. Through a review, PM or through FB— just add me up by friend-ing **Julz-Dei Uchiha**. Third entry of RHASNI's Christmas Bash 2012! ~^^~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! Only the story flow. ^^ Other references are used but not from stories of other Fanfiction-dot-net authors.

**Warnings: **OOC. Sensual themes and strong language. And yes, this is Romance/Drama with other added things.

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

Shinra Kishitani comes back to his hometown after ten years of ravaging parts of the globe. He then decides to start finding his most beloved woman through the renowned detective in Ikebukuro— who happens to be the employer of his lover.

Celty Sturluson is a woman who works as an agent for Izaya Orihara who runs a celebrated detective agency. However, she describes her workplace as belonging to something called Katadai. She is also called 'Hidari, an Organ of Katadai' and is chased by unknown armed men.

The lovers have met in such an unfortunate moment and yet they have taken shelter in the man's place— whilst treating the wounds of the woman. They then have talked about their relationship in such a discreet and cloaked manner… resulting to breaking the man's heart.

However, Shinra Kishitani stands his ground and gets ready to clash head-on just to take Celty back into his arms.

…

**The Time Traveler**

_**All I ever wanted is to turn back the hands of time…**_

…

The sound of brewing coffee conquers the room as the secretary serves coffee to both men inside the office. The man behind the desk has his chair turned to the overlooking mirror behind him and the other one is feasting on the biscuits that are earlier served. The blonde man then murmurs, "Why would you call out to me this early? Do you even know the troubles you gave me yesterday?"

"You get just compensation. Don't complain." The man gives an annoyed bitter grin and then he swirls the swivel chair back to face the blond, "I have also something to tell you." "Spit it out." The woman serves the coffee and then hands the sugar cube box to the one who likes sweets. She then retreats to her desk by the corner of the room— letting the men talk to themselves.

"Shinra just came by yesterday…" The blonde man eyes at him. "And apparently, he is looking for Celty. Of course, I know your protozoic head can figure out as much." The brunet detective then watches the other man hums in doubt, "But you know, Shizu-chan, it will be really amusing to find out about what Celty will do."

The man referred to as Shizu-chan is Shizuo Heiwajima himself. It is such a rare find to see the two of them together in such a peaceful state. Apparently, he does not have a regular work unlike what his housekeeper knows of. Shizuo takes up **requests** and **favors **from the detective he refers to as the flea— while he is being referred to as the protozoan. He and Izaya have thrived in such a hateful relationship yet they glue themselves with each other.

"You better not involved yourself, you flea. Let them deal with this on their own." "Eh? You're giving Celty up like that?" "What are you talking about?" Shizuo glares at the flea and then Namie speaks from her seat, "It takes a day for the glass wall to be fixed." They glance at her while she checks things on her computer. Taking the discreet message in, the detective grins bitterly as he lays back at his swivel chair, "Relax, I won't do anything to harm anyone of them. They're both my precious friends, you know."

"I cannot count on Shinra not involving himself with the Katadai either." "We can both agree to that. We know Shinra is such a big pain in the ass. How about we do something about that?" "…I'm not taking actions against my friend." "Fine, I'll just let the other Organs do that— if Hidari cannot contain him. Jinzoo and Ashi might hurt him badly, though. For the mean time, I need you to do something for me again…"

"Pay me twice as much and I'll do it." "You're asking too much. It's not like I cannot give it, though." "No annoying women please." "Oh, why? Does Vorona-chan hate seeing you with women?" "Stop. Doing. That." "This is amusing. My 'Shinzoo' is becoming less sensible to heterosexuality." Shizuo then grabs the table to throw it at Izaya— toppling everything above it. Izaya, however, just sighs and drinks the coffee he has saved from the abrupt movement, "Still so barbaric. Why don't you just keep calm for a change?"

Namie sighs as the blond starts cussing at the brunet… "Children."

…

**The Time Traveler**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Complacency of Me**

…

The alarm buzzes off and the couple knows it is time for their departure from each other. The woman moves about and then she sits up to see the man sleeping beside her with his glasses on. He must have slept without even changing his clothes. She reaches out to take off the eyeglasses… soon staring deeply at the man's sleeping face.

So pure and innocent— as if a child enjoying the stillness and bliss of ignorance. He looks as if he has never done terrible things in his whole life. Shinra Kishitani is an archaeologist just like his dear father. He has been traveling around the world for the greatest discoveries that they might bring into existence. Ten years ago, he has decided to leave Ikebukuro behind for his father's wish… even to the point of severing every connection he had with anyone he does not need for the job—

Even the only link between him and his lover, Celty Sturluson.

She shrinks as she barely remembers the stuff she has gone through for all those years and all she can lean on is Shizuo Heiwajima. She has become desperate enough that she even dreamt to leave the material world— yet she remains to breathe for a single assuring statement from the blond.

"_He will come back."_

But the long and painful decade has taught her heart to grow numb and insensible towards the bespectacled man of science and history. Even having him before her very eyes makes her so uneasy and shaken for a different reason. It is as if she stares at a man she has met before yet she has forgotten. Celty Sturluson, indeed, has forgotten her former lover, Shinra Kishitani. Not the man himself— but the love that existed between them.

"A stranger." Celty mutters. She is lying down at a bed with a stranger, inside the stranger's room, somewhere around the stranger's house. She never wants to involve herself with him anymore. She recognizes the pain that triggers in her heart yet she wonders if that is the same degree as before. She ponders. She inquires her heart. Has it been like that? Or has she really forgotten?

It is possible to forget the feelings even to the extent of forgetting the pain— and even how it feels to be loved by him?

The woman hums in curiosity as she continues to stare at the man's face. She can directly look at him, talk to him, and even lie down beside him. If she has not gotten over him, she should have been mad— she should have been hesitant. But she is totally fine— and what is that pain she harbors? Is it the pain of seeing him? Or the pain of _**trying**_ to remember everything that has ever existed?

The man stirs and catches Celty staring at him, her eyes fixed so deep that it tries to cut him open. He sits up and kindly smiles at her, "Good morning, Celty. Did you have a good sleep?" The woman twitches and then she smiles back at the man, "Good morning. Not really. I still feel tired after all." Shinra then embraces the girl, "…Will it be bad if I… pretend that I traveled back in time and think that this is the first time we've met?"

"Not really… because, you see, I don't know you anymore."

The words sting the brunet in ways he can never imagine. The woman who used to be his lover has finally stepped up and broke his heart. The mere hunch of having a person close to you forget about you is harsh— what more if those will be words of a lover?

The man cringes and then he still attempts to smile, "C-Celty-san, you're so harsh." "Excuses. I have to go now… my employer needs me." The woman then breaks free from his hold and she walks out of the room. Her trudging echoes through the hall and Shinra can only recall those days where they are the best couple to have ever existed. He had thrown everything away and it is too late to pick up the pieces.

But he is selfish. And a bit masochistic.

"I don't know why… but I feel like wanting to see either Shizuo or Kyohei. They might have an idea as to how I can deal with Celty again— even if I will end up in the hospital for months." A bitter smirk embraces his face and so Shinra gathers his things again to venture around the town— back to the Kami no Tantei Dairiten. This time, he will be readier than yesterday in dealing with Izaya.

The man takes a deep breath and conditions himself to smile like how he does before. That ever-smiling face of Shinra Kishitani which served as a complete disguise as to what kind of twisted creature he has become of.

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

The chilly winds of a winter day in Ikebukuro seem to be less cold than what he remembers. He must have carried over the numbness of being rejected by his former lover— former lover though they did not have a proper separation.

The students are all rushing to go to their respective high schools and the workers are either walking or biking towards their workplaces. The archaeologist stares at the students of Raijin High which he fails to find in the massive crowd. However, there is a new set of uniform that he fails to identify. He then walks to a couple of girls who noticed him approaching them in return.

"Uhm, I didn't mean to startle you but I have been away for a while. Can I ask from what school does that uniform belong to?" He smiles at the girls and then they look at each other as if hesitating. And then Shinra bows once to apologize, "Okay, I'm sorry to disturb you." He walks away and continues asking people about the new school.

Raira Academy.

"So Raijin High merged with another… giving birth to Raira Academy. But it seems that it is still our old buildings that are being used." Shinra smiles as he stares at the gates of Raira Academy which is erected exactly where Raijin High used to be. Students are wondering and fearing as to why a man in a brown trench coat is observing the school. A school guard then approaches the archaeologist, "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"Uhm, I was just walking around to see my alma mater… only to find a new school. Why are the students creeping out around here? They've been staring so intently that I feel getting stripped naked."

"We don't normally talk to visitors but there are few things that have happened. If you want to know more, you better—" "Kami no Tantei Dairiten. Don't worry, I'll go there. Thank you." Shinra leaves the guard as he contemplates about the 'recent happenings' the man has mentioned. "I suppose I should play with Izaya again."

A hand then taps him from behind and then man in a trench coat turns to see someone in rather casual clothing. Then he smiles at Shinra, "Yo, Shinra. It's been a while." "Kyohei-kun?!" The bespectacled man twitches and then he suddenly yells— throwing his hands up in the air, "Kyohei-kun! It really IS you!" The man with a cap laughs out, "I heard it from Izaya. You must be very nostalgic in going back here."

"A little…"

"…You must be looking for Shizuo."

The bespectacled guy twitches yet again and then ends up smiling as Kyohei leads the walk around the town, "Izaya seems to talk a lot lately." "You bet." "So where can I find Shizuo?" "I don't know where he can be right now… but I have a place for you to go." "Where?" "Izaya."

"…Since when they got stuck together?" "Believe me, no one knows."

"That's amusing." Shinra grins maniacally and then Kyohei chuckles, "A lot have changed ever since you left. Celty, Shizuo, Izaya, Namie-san… they've changed a lot." "Tell me about it." Shinra bitterly grins and then he speaks yet again, "Celty even said she doesn't know me anymore. Ah, and Izaya, too. He talks to me like I'm just a normal customer of his. I hate him now. I used to love that guy, you know."

"You keep on talking like that and I will regard you as bisexual _**again**_." Kyohei suddenly shrieks and then the bespectacled guy insanely chuckles, "I don't really mind if it's Izaya but the idea itself disgusts me as well!" The man with a cap looks around and then he waves at someone far away, "That kind of relieves me. I can't really see that man with anyone. I mean, judging from his nature."

"He can never be with anyone. All he thinks about is work, money and reputation. He has lots of women on his disposal but he never hits it off with anyone." "But surely, he has a better relationship with Shizuo now… ever since the agency existed." "He must be using Shizuo like how he uses Celty."

Shinra suddenly grows serious as he mentions about the woman— recalling something about her being an 'Organ of Katadai'. He then stops walking and Kyohei follows suits as he notices the intense gaze beneath the glasses, "Do you know of the Katadai?" Kyohei twitches and holds down his cap, "We shouldn't talk about it at the streets. And I don't have enough information to feed you— I'm just one level knowledgeable about 'them' than you are. We better meet with Izaya if you want to know more."

"I will."

"Yo, gentlemen." One familiar voice calls for the two and they turn to see Izaya AND Shizuo walking towards them, "I see you've seen each other." "You can at least talk normally, Izaya. We're not your clients."

"That's no good." The raven man speaks ad then Shinra smiles at Shizuo, "Yo, Shizuo… hi." "Shinra, what are you doing in here?" The other three twitches at the sudden confrontation and then Kyohei chuckles, "You don't have to start like that, Shizuo." Izaya sighs with a bitter grin, "Let's go to a place. Let's talk it over…"

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

"Look, I have found my mistakes. No need to rub my wounds open again." Shinra speaks as they start talking about the event ten years ago, "I came back to correct everything. Please, let me do something to redeem myself."

"Do you even think that's enough?"

"No." The bespectacled man grins and the he reasons out, "But Celty has already hurt me good enough earlier. We can somehow call it quits now. But I want to make up for everything. That doesn't mean I'll leave her alone just like that." Shizuo then sighs and murmurs before taking a bite at his sushi, "I doubt you would. But at any rate, be sure about every step you take."

"Celty. She didn't change much." Shinra chuckles lightly and then Izaya answers, "Well, maybe because the changes are too contained. Trust me, everyone else is a total stranger now. I doubt you can fully say you still know even just the three of us, Shinra." The quartet falls into silence and then Shinra starts again, "Now that you're out of your office, maybe it'll help you reduce the greed for money."

"Do you need something again?" Izaya pouts in disappointment and he chuckles, "I'm listing your debts, you know. Pay or Shizu-chan will collect something much more, heheh."

"Ah, I get it. Shizuo's your debt collector." "What are you implying, Dota-chin?" "Nothing really."

"Anyway, the students of Raira Academy seem to be extremely terrified of strangers. The guard told me that there were 'things that happened'. What does he mean?" Shinra seriously asks and then Izaya hums. Shizuo answers in the detective's stead, "Last week, a suicidal bomber barged in the school and blew himself up at the school grounds."

"Not just that, there are also similar incidents months ago. It seems that there are terrorists sending messages to Raijin." Izaya smiles bitterly and he continues as he plays with his glass, "Based from _things_, it is about the merger. And the terrorists are snooping around as well… having other opportunities to cause more damage."

Izaya then gives them meaningful gazes and then Shinra hums, "I see. That's so sad." The bespectacled man then clears his throat before chuckling lightly, "So— so Shizuo, Celty didn't answer my question so I'll ask you instead. Do you have a romantic relationship with Celty?" The other three stare at him and then Kyohei starts bursting out as Izaya wheezes while laughing wildly, "W-W-What?! You can see him with CELTY?!"

"What the fuck…?" "He does not even want to go intimate with his other _women_! Vorona-chan, my sisters! Ahahahaha!" The detective suddenly lost his composure and the man with a removed cap even tears out as he contains his laughter. The blonde man with sunglasses then hisses, "At least, I'm not getting kicked around by them. Especially by the woman I'm trying to impress." "You mean Namie? She's madly in love with someone— so forbidden that my brain cells are dying!"

"You're basically saying that you're depressed about it." Izaya wheezes out again— being able to contain the felt hilarity, "I'm not. I'm just amused." Shinra then places his chin at his palm— face adorned by his maniacal grin, "Wouldn't it be good if just settle with each other?" Izaya and Shizuo who are glaring at each other by then suddenly shift their death glares at the bespectacled man— chorusing, "I'd rather kill myself with a spoon."

Kyohei then recovers from the sudden _commotion_, "Stop creeping me out, Shinra."

The raven detective then clears his throat and he gets up to leave, "Well, I guess I have to go. I have work to attend to. If you'll excuse us— let's go, Shizu-chan." The blonde man goes with him and then the other two get up as well, "Then we'll go as well." Shinra then smiles at the raven. "Izaya, have you already picked up the tab?"

"Is this my treat?" Izaya raises a brow and the men look at him meaningfully. The raven then chuckles before cussing, "Beg for it, bitches."

…

**The Time Traveler**

…

The morning continues on after the wild encounter with his high school friends. Shinra walks around the town some more… trying to re-familiarize himself with it again. Certain matters about the merger of Raira Academy plague the students and it's causing trouble. Izaya even signals them to stop talking about it because someone is already listening to their conversation. And to think about it, Shinra isn't able to ask the famous-slash-infamous detective about the 'Katadai'. "Ikebukuro has become dangerous."

The archaeologist hums as he strokes at his chin— thinking about the night when he saved Celty. There are armed men who are eager to capture her and since Izaya has been snooping around the merger as well, it could have been related to Celty's recent mission. The man bites his lower lip and then he suddenly stops walking— there must be something he can do to help Celty.

"Ouw." A girl then collides with the man's back— not looking for running hastily from someone. The bespectacled man then turns around to help the girl up, "I'm so sorry." The girl with chestnut brown hair in twin tails and dark eyes takes his hand and she whimpers, "Please help me. I'm being chased by armed people." The man twitches and then he notices that she is wearing a Raira Academy uniform. Loud running steps then echo around and Shinra drags the girl away, "Tell me more on the way."

"More about what? I don't know why they are even chasing me!"

"That's good enough. Do you know something about the merger of Raijin?" The man then swings to a corner and they hide inside a newly-collected dumpster. The two decide to keep quiet as they watch the armed men run around. One even stops before them— answering a call from someone remote. "Chief, we lost her. They are such slick bitches."

["Don't complain! Find her! We need that girl!"] "Chief, who is she anyway?" ["It doesn't matter. As long as she's an Organ of Katadai, she must be captured ALIVE."]

Shinra twitches and then he looks at the girl beside him… the girl who is also an Organ of Katadai like Celty. If Izaya has been commanding women, isn't it harsh to be hiring someone as young as that highschooler girl? But based from what Shinra thinks of them, those Organs are supposed to be skilled and very necessary for the agency's cause. They must be specializing in different activities…

Shinra then starts readying his grapple gun and smokescreen. The girl begins staring at him and he just winks at her. The bespectacled man wraps his arm around her waist and barges out the dumpster— deploying smokescreen to blind the enemies. He grapples to another high establishment that broad daylight… yet involving himself more and more into this organization called 'Katadai'— which his friends secretly fears.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^ (To be honest, Shinra is more of a sadist but yeah… never mind. ^^)


End file.
